


Master of disaster

by No_Nikolas



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Fluff, HOW DOES ONE AZIR, How does one Rakan, M/M, This ship needs more love honestly, these two are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: A simple game of league goes relatively wrong, but Rakans cheerful mood and his makeshift adc can make do.





	Master of disaster

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a fun game I had not to long ago;;  
> shoutout to the Azir that game, love ya dude

‘Welcome to summoners rift!’

The voice announced and Rakan couldn't help but roll his eyes while groaning. 

This was the fifth time in a row now that he heared that and Rakan was surely getting sick of it. 

“I just want to win a game, damn it!”

He muttered as he packed his support items and ran botlane, not even caring to check who was on his team. 

He had already seen orianna was their midlaner, more he didn't care about. 

Rakan had been playing five games in a row now, each game being at least an hour long. Sadly, he had lost all of them and was surely starting to get sick of it. 

“alright Rakan, you got this, you and your charm can win this game!”

He told himself, waiting on the bot lane tower for his Adc, seeing that their Jungler started at Red. 

“who am I playing with anyway?!”

Groaning, Rakan sat down at their tower, scoffing as he looked at his pocket mirror, flashing his Shiney teeth. 

‘man I look good, I sure hope my adc is just as good looking as me’

A shudder ran down his back, remember his last game. A thresh adc! And good God was he hideous, it completely ruined their flair. 

He just hoped that his Adc now would be better looking. 

‘Just a quick nap before the game really starts’

Leaning against the tower, Rakan closed his eyes for a bit. His Adc was surely going to be there in a bit, then they could rock bot lane and carry the damn game. 

He was wondering just what adc he was gonna get, maybe miss fortune again who would complain about backpains due to her gigantic tits, or maybe Ashe, she seemed nice. Just good heavens just don't let it be that crazy bitch jinx! 

Maybe his Adc was a guy though? Lucian, who mostly didn't listen to him and kept talking about his wife… or perhaps it would be Draven-- please not Draven. Or just maybe-- 

A deep voice startled him and made him open his eyes quickly. 

“Azir? What are you doing down here?”

Azir huffed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly, did Rakan not see anything that happened in champ select or in the chat? 

“Let's just say there happened to be a bit of miscommunication.”

“Well at least you're not a bad looking Apc”

“Pardon?”

“Nothing, nothing! let's just get this over with.”

—————–—

It's been around twenty minutes now, the game had been going relatively good so far.   
Everyone got decently fed, they had a small but sure gold lead and had even managed to steal an ocean drake. 

After getting a double kill and a blue buff, Azir had recalled back to base. Rakan had already recalled a bit before him and was waiting for his bit of gold to finish his current item and maybe grab a few wards. 

“Azir! Nice double kill, I thought you said that you couldn't shurima shuffle?”

That got a good laugh from Azir as well as a pat on the back. The slightly taller bird smiled down at Rakan. 

“Why yes I did say that, but that was because I am a bit rusty, seems like I'm able to do it again.”

Rakan nodded, picking up another control ward before heading down Midlane with his apc. 

“You know…”

Rakan started. 

“I didn't quite believe that we were gonna work out as well with one another as we did! I’d ditch Xayah any time just to have you with me.”

It was meant to be a compliment, but Azir looked more confused than thankful for it. 

“and you'd do that why? If I may ask.”

Rakan shrugged, how should he explain that to the other birdman? 

“Well, you're pretty good and sometimes I just need a break from Xayah, she always gets the praise for everything even though I do most of the work! You know how to appreciate me.”

Azir could simply nod. 

“Why yes, you are doing extremely well after all, how could I not praise you for your work?”

“See you're doing it again!”

An ‘Enemy missing’ ping was what broke their conversation. Rakan could only groan as left Azir to go and ward down the river while the other went towards the baron pit to place a few wards. 

—————

“Good game Azir! Totally honoring you for your leadership”

Another laugh from Azir, he couldn't believe just how much Rakan was enjoying and praising him for winning the game. 

“Thank you Rakan, I’m gonna honor you as well for you great team play.”

“so like, you wanna play some more? You know, keep your good looking support and all.”

“I would love to if you carry me some more.”


End file.
